Alester Dayne
Alester Dayne was a Dornish nobleman and serves as both the Lord of Starfall and the famed position of Sword of the Morning. He was murdered in the streets of King's Landing in the first moon of 390AC. Biography Alester Dayne was born in the year 341AC to Lord Davos Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, and Ellaria Dayne (preciously Yronwood), the firstborn son and heir to Starfall. Alester remained for most of his early childhood at Starfall, only leaving to visit Sunspear and other Dornish noble families. From an early age Alester was trained to be a soldier, later with his brothers Trystane and Vaegon by his side. Whilst his education was varied and befitting of a future Lord of Dorne, Alester and his brothers took more interest in the martial side of training, whereas their sister Arianne preferred diplomacy and dialogue. The three brothers became quite popular in tournaments and melees, Vaegon’s skill with archery well known and Alester and Trystane would often win melees in their youth through the use of greatswords, no doubt preparing for Dawn. It became apparent the differences between them whereas Trystane was calm and assured, Alester would become enraged in battle, his fury more of a strength than a weakness. But as he grew older, Ser Davos and Alester knew that he needed an heir and therefore a wife. A marriage to Jeyne Fowler soon passed in 361AC and whilst it wasn’t born out of love, the two grew closer as the years passed. The first of Alesters brood were born with his son Mors Dayne the following year, as well as his twins, Alaric his son and his daughter Casella, in 365AC. It was in 366AC that Alester, then only 25 years old, would become Lord of Starfall. Davos, suffering from a disease that had spread through Dayne lands that year, quietly passed in the night and reunited with his beloved Ellaria. Alester took up his birthright with reluctance acceptance, but not Dawn. Instead Trystane, the better of the two as Alester would himself admit, became the new Sword of the Morning. The years passed by peacefully as Alester grew more accustomed to Lordship, his temper softening and more controlled. His family grew as well, with his nephew Oberyn Dayne by Vaegon being born the same year of his father’s passing. Vaegon would later find himself with a Bastard in 369AC, the daughter Larra Sand, the product of a forgotten drunk evening. Trystane had a child in Gerold Dayne that same year. All the while Alesters personal brood grew. Vorian in 368AC, Myria in 373, Beric in 376 and finally the twin boys Daemon and Daeron in 379. In this time Alester had squired two young men, Boremund Mormont (a rare pairing, born out of curious interest in both sides) and Anders Yronwood, though his squiring was cut short. Life was good and peaceful, until the war. The Invasion of Dorne by the Triarchy was swift and immediately devastating to the house. Gerold was captured in the Water Gardens, though he slew two sellswords despite his age. Even worse Vaegon was dead, slain protecting his nephew. The grief was immense, as too was the anger for Alester and his brother, whose son was taken from him. Alester, Trystane, Oberyn and Mors traveled with their forces and fought in many battles to defend Dorne. Alester even knighted Anders after a successful battle under the Yronwood’s leadership. But when the Triarchy retreated from their lands, the Daynes pursued. They were there at the siege of Myr, where the loss grew. When Prince Petyr decides to lead the forces to trick the defending army, Trystane Oberyn and Mors stayed with him. Alester would lead the Dayne forces with Prince Tristan. Alester did so with Dawn however, Trystane gifting the blade to him and passing the mantle of the Sword of The Morning to him. Alester was never told why his brother do this and would never know. The ruse failed, with it the deaths of his remaining brother, his nephew and his son and heir to Starfall. The screams of grief and rage when Alester found their bodies has been recounted by many. From that moment onward, Alester was not the same man as he once was. Gerold’s return that year was the first time he had shown any signs of happiness since the siege of Myr. But even then he was colder, harsher in the few years since the war, his family and friends the only ones he has shown warmth to. What is certain is that the rage he has for the Archon has grown cold, shaped and moulded as time has passed. With news of the King’s illness, Alester Dayne travels with his fellow Dornishmen for the tournament in the King’s honour the growing tension in Westeros on his mind, wondering if an opportunity may reveal itself for him and his quest to go east. Timeline * 316 AC - Davos Dayne is born. * 341 AC - Alester Dayne is born. * 343 AC - Trystane Dayne is born. * 347 AC - Vaegon Dayne is born. * 350 AC - Arianne Dayne is born. * 361 AC - Alester Dayne and Jeyne Fowler are married. * 362 AC - Mors Dayne is born. * 365 AC - Alaric and Casella are born. * 366 AC - Davis Dayne passes away due to illness, Alester inherits Starfall and Trystane is Made the Sword of the Morning. Vaegon’s son Oberyn Dayne is born. * 368 AC - Vorian Dayne is born. * 369 AC - Trystane’s son Gerold Dayne is born along with Vaegon’s Bastard daughter Larra Sand. * 373 AC - Myria Dayne is born. * 376 AC - Beric Dayne is born. * 379 AC - The twins Daemon and Daeron are born. * 381 AC - The Dornish-Triarchy War begins. Vaegon is killed at the Water Gardens. Gerold Dayne is captured as a prisoner of war. * 385 AC - The Siege of Myr. Alester is named the new Sword of the Morning by his brother and given Dawn. Trystane, Oberyn and Mors are killed alongside Crown Prince Petyr. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Ship Captain - Daenina Ostaan - A former pirate who now serves as Alester's ship expert and captain, due to him saving her life when she tried to steal some boats from the Archon during the Dornish-Triarchy War. Vowed to repay the favour ever since. * Warrior (Archer) - Larra Sand - The only offspring of Vaegon Dayne still alive, living at Starfall with her uncle and family. Serves as one of his captains who specialises in archery. * Scholar - Maester Dorran - An elderly man who arrived at Starfall three years ago after the previous Maester’s passing. A pleasant man who means well, though prefers to spend his time with books rather than people. * Trader - Liyana Merse - A wealthy merchant from the Reach who has travelled to Starfall and stayed for the past eight years due to wanting to grow business relations in Dorne. * Medic - Lyonel Storm - A former soldier and medic of the Baratheon forces, Lyonel left them in search of a new beginning, ending up as one of Alester's primary medics and healers. Category:House Dayne Category:Dornish Category:Deceased